


The Betrayed

by CrimsonRose108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRose108/pseuds/CrimsonRose108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Nico and Thalia have been betrayed and traveled to Camp Jupiter to start over, but on the night of their arrival, someone appears to make a tempting proposition. Now, 1000 years later, their help is needed to protect the very place they swore to never return. Will they forgive and forget or will they get revenge and betray them like they did them all those years ago? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally on FanFiction but decided to post this here too. Co-authored by ClaptonDavis1214 but she doesn't have an account here soo yea. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Percy POV

I stood there stunned as Chaos delivered the news that we were going back to Earth, the place that held so many bittersweet memories for me and my two cousins standing on either side of me. I glanced at them and saw that Nico had a calm expression on his face, but I knew he was furious on the inside. Thalia, on the other hand, looked like she was about to kill someone but kept enough composure to not do it in front of Chaos. 

After a few seconds of silence Thalia seemed to regain her voice and said through gritted teeth, “Why my Lord? You promised not to make us go back to that..that place?” 

“I am well aware of that my dear, but I’m afraid that our help is very much needed and as much as I disapprove on some of the things that the gods do, I’d rather have them rule than my son Erebus” Chaos calmly replied.

“But shouldn’t they be able to deal with this on their own? I mean with the help of the Romans it shouldn’t be as difficult for them to fight him off as it was last time with Kronos and later Gaea and the giants,” I said

“Yea, I mean even though we had the Romans on our side during the war against Gaea more than a thousand years ago, the Romans and the Greeks didn’t really trust each other as much as they do now from what I’ve gathered from reports. So it should be easier for them to defeat him without our help” Nico added.

“I wish it was so, but I’ve been closely watching the activities and I have come to the conclusion that they are simply not strong enough to defend Olympus against Erebus and all the other primordials and Titans that have sided with him. Which also includes Kronos and Gaea, I might add.” Chaos sadly replies

“With how did he manage to bring back Kronos and Gaea?” Thalia questioned surprised.

“That, I cannot answer but it certainly means trouble for them” he replied.

I sighed, I really didn’t want to go back to that place but if we must then we must. Besides it’s not like we can ignore direct orders from him anyways, and all three of us owe him so much after all he’s done for us it’s the least we could do. Even if it meant seeing the people that caused us so much pain. 

“I guess we’ll go then” I simply said.

“Good, you’ll leave in a day’s time” he said.

“Which divisions shall we take my Lord?” Nico asked.

“Take 1,000 from each, that should be more than enough, but if it comes to the worst you can call for reinforcements” Chaos replied 

“Alright then, we’ll leave you to prepare for the trip and to tell the troops of the mission” I said, turning to the door.

“Oh, and guys be careful, I would hate to see anything happen to you three” Chaos said quietly 

We smiled and said at the same time “we’ll try not to,” with that we left Chaos’s office and walked towards the Command room. As we walked Thalia tapped the communicator on her right hand and said into it “All Lieutenants and Generals to Command, All Lieutenants and Generals to Command” at the same time her voice was amplified and repeated through the intercom system in the buildings so everyone heard her orders. When that was done, Nico said what was on all our minds, “I wonder how things are back there?” 

“I don’t know, I just wish we didn’t have to see the people that hurt us” Thalia said quietly

“Yea, I don’t know what I’ll do if I get pissed off and accidentally blow something up with our enhanced powers and all” I agreed

“Well either way orders are orders, but I’m really not looking forward to how our troops are going to react when we tell them the news, especially those who know what happened” Nico said, and with a feeling of defeat we all walked into the command room and patiently waited in our chairs at the head of the table for our lieutenants and generals to join us.


	2. Flashbacks: Part I

Chapter 2: Flashbacks Part I

Percy POV

As we waited for our lieutenants and generals, I thought back to everything that happened to get us to where we are now.

Flashback

I ran into my cabin, stopped for a moment and really started to wonder if leaving was the right choice to make. Then I remembered that nobody believed me or Thalia or Nico anymore, even Annabeth didn’t believe us and she was supposed to be our friend so we had no reason to stay. Nicholas, Madison and Ryan convinced everyone at camp that we were the ones that set the roof of the Demeter cabin on fire, flooded the strawberry fields, making skeletons and spirits haunt the Aphrodite cabin among other unlikely things. I really don’t know where they got that from considering they were also children of the Big Three, much to Thalia’s, Nico’s, and my disappointment. We could take all of that, but seeing our closest friends doubt us was just too much. So Nico, Thalia, and I decided to skip the campfire tonight, pack our stuff and make our way to Camp Jupiter. I’d already Iris messaged Jason and Reyna and they agreed to let us stay for as long as we needed. I took one last look around the cabin, prayed to my dad to help us and left for the last time. 

I walked to Thalia’s tree and petted Peleus while waiting for Thalia and Nico to arrive. Once they did we took one last long look at the place that had been our home until recently and stood there for a minute taking everything in.

“I’ll miss this place” I said

“yea, me too, I didn’t spend as much time here as you guys did but I always thought of it as a home” Nico sadly replied

“It doesn’t matter now, they don’t believe us because of our dear siblings so really it’s their fault we’re leaving and I swear on the River Stix that I will not help them when they need us” Thalia said angrily as thunder boomed in the distance. 

With those last thoughts we turned around simultaneously and started the long journey to California and Camp Jupiter. 

*two weeks later*

We were sitting around our campfire somewhere in Kentucky resting, after warding off yet another monster attack. Although we had expected to be constantly attacked by monsters due to our strong auras, we hadn’t expected to have them attack almost twice a day sometimes even more. While Thalia passed around some candy bars, there were three bright flashes of light beside the fire making us jump. As we stood up we realized that it was our dads that had decided to pay us a visit. Surprised I said “Dad! What are you doing here?” 

“it’s been six years and the boy still hasn’t learned proper manners” said Zeus a bit grumpily 

I blushed and murmured “um...sorry my Lord” 

seeming somewhat satisfied, he turned to Thalia and Nico and said “now why haven’t you two children greeted me?” at that Hades gave Zeus a glare for calling Nico a child.

“Sorry my Lord, we were just surprised and Percy being the Seaweed Brain that he is, spoke without thinking” “hey!” I interrupted while my dad glared at Thalia and Hades chuckled, “but of course we are glad to see you” Thalia finished with an attempt at a smile.

Nico snorted but managed to cover it with a cough and said “Um...yea we are glad to see you but really why are you guys here...if I may ask my Lord?” 

“Well it seems that Hades’s...erm...kid is the only one that can properly address us” Zeus said while Hades looked smug then gave yet another glare at Zeus for the kid comment. 

“Anyways, we are here to let you three know that while we disapprove of your leaving camp we have agreed to let you continue to Camp Jupiter with our protection and a few gifts from us” my dad said to prevent any arguing between Zeus and Hades.

I looked at my two cousins and saw that they were equally surprised at what we heard. 

“Well...um...thank you” I said and Thalia and Nico nodded their agreement

“Yea, Yea whatever here is an unlimited credit card for whatever you may need” Hades said while handing Nico a shiny black card with his name on it, making Nico’s mouth drop a little.

“Right, now my turn” Zeus said and Thalia’s eyes widened when he produced a sky blue bow along and a quiver containing black arrows with a yellow tip from nothing, “here is a brand new bow with unlimited arrows that contain an electric shock and never miss their mark, I realize your old bow broke when you left the Hunters and figured you needed this” Zeus said. Thalia held the bow and quiver delicately and managed to choke out a “thanks”. Zeus merely nodded and looked expectantly at Poseidon as did everyone else, well except for Thalia who was still holding her new gift as if it were a newborn baby.

“For you Percy, I will give you the ability to summon any supplies that you may need and a new shield that can protect you from anything” my dad said turning to me, and after murmuring a few words, I felt a weird tingly feeling go through my body and noticed that a sea green bracelet had appeared on my left wrist. I touched a button on the side of the bracelet and immediately a dark green shield popped up “cool” I said. I pressed the button again and the shield disappeared.

“Now that we have given you your gifts we shall leave you three to whatever you were doing” Zeus said with a bit of relief in his voice. With those last words they disappeared leaving us still shocked at what had happened. After a few minutes and safely putting away our new gifts, we finished our candy bars and settled into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Flashbacks: Part II

Chapter 3: Flashback Part II

Thalia POV

The days passed quickly without incident and before we knew it we had reached Camp Jupiter. Jason, Reyna and all of our Roman friends welcomed us though they didn’t know the real reason we were there. After a chat with Hazel and Frank, in which Percy and Nico were mostly involved in while I awkwardly stood there looking around and glared at a few people who were eyeing us, we left to have a talk with Jason and Reyna. 

“hey sis” Jason said when we walked in and immediately went to hug me. As I was hugging my little brother, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Reyna was acting nervous and blushing slightly while talking to Percy. Hmm that’s weird, I’ll have to keep an eye on those two to see what happens. As we finished saying hi Reyna asked, “So what is the real reason for your visit? Not that we mind, of course”

I looked at Nico and we both then turned to look at Percy at the same time, Percy finally realizing everyone was staring at him, did a double-take and said “Um...well...” I rolled my eyes and waited while Percy recounted the events that led us here. 

After he finished, I noticed the angry expression in Jason and Reyna’s eyes. They began to get angry at the campers stationed at Camp Half-Blood.

“How could they do such a thing?!” Jason growled in disbelief.

“Your own siblings? I don’t understand...” said Reyna. 

I noticed a puzzled and shocked expression when she began to think it through her head. Even I didn't understand why they did what they did. We were their leaders, but I guess that was reason enough to do it, they were probably jealous and wanted part of the spotlight and the attention that we often got from the camp and the gods. At least in Madison’s case, she was just tired of living in my shadow of being the eldest daughter of Zeus and the Lieutenant of Artemis as well. But it doesn’t matter anymore since I quit the Hunters awhile back. As for Ryan, Nico’s brother, he’s probably still mad that Hades went through the trouble of hiding Nico and Bianca in the Lotus Casino for their safety. While Ryan suffered years of abuse by his mother and never once got help from Hades. Nicholas’s reasons are obvious beyond belief. He is the brother of Percy, the guy that protected Olympus from Kronos and was even willing to die to do it, fought alongside my own brother, Jason, in order to defeat Gaea and the giants, and was even proclaimed to be the favorite son of Poseidon by Poseidon himself. Even I would be jealous if I were in his shoes, but I know better than to betray my own brother because I know that he never wanted to be those things. He never asked to be a son of Poseidon, much less all the responsibilities that came with it, but maybe it’s just because I've lived through it myself. In any case, they shouldn't have acted the way they did, yea they are young but they were still at camp long enough to learn something of the hardships that come with being a child of the Big Three. In any case we can’t change who we are and what we’ve done so if they don’t like it then fine, but I swear we’ll get some type of revenge against them and those who didn't believe us.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of a fist making contact with the table. 

“I knew it! I knew those three were going to cause trouble as soon as we got the news about the new children of the Big Three!” Jason said through clenched teeth.

“That may be, Jase but nobody could’ve known the extent of the damage that they caused” I said, trying to calm him down.

“Yea, there really wasn’t much we could’ve done, but who knows maybe this happened for a reason and we’re meant for other bigger things” Nico added 

“In any case I’m kinda glad we came here, it’s been a while since I got to just hang out with my friends here without trying to save the world or whatnot” Percy said with a pleasant look on his face, although I did notice him glance at Reyna for a second. 

The afternoon passed and before any of us knew it, it was time for dinner. Once we got situated and Jason and Reyna announced that we would be staying here for a while, dinner finally started. I hadn’t realized I was this hungry until I smelled the food and my stomach started growling violently and not so long later I had already finished my food. Dinner continued and me, Percy and Nico moved around saying hi to people, but mostly staying with Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Frank. We stayed there laughing about embarrassing experiences and catching up on the things that had happened since we last saw them. After realizing that we were the only ones left we said our goodbyes and started towards town where we would be staying while Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Frank walked towards their perspective sleeping areas. During our walk towards town, we passed through the darkest part of the path when suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows and took a step towards us.


	4. Chaos

Chapter 4: Chaos

Percy POV

When we saw the man walk out of the shadows, I immediately uncapped Riptide and got into defensive position thinking it was a monster. I quickly glanced at my two cousins and noticed that they had also taken out their weapons. The man was tall with black hair and broad shoulders, he was wearing a pitch black suit that almost blended in with the shadows but when I looked closely realized that it had tiny white dots moving all around it. He approached us with his hands raised as in surrender and calmly said, “I’m not here to hurt so please put up your weapons”

“who are you?” I replied but still didn’t put up Riptide

“I am Chaos, the Creator of the Universe” the man explained

I stood there confused trying to remember who he was but Thalia gasped, bowed and said “Chaos! um what are you doing here my Lord?” while putting up her bow and relaxing.

I looked at Nico and we both relaxed and put up our swords figuring that he wasn’t going to hurt us, since apparently Thalia knew who he was.

“I am here to offer you a proposition. I would like for you to come with me and become the commanders of my army” Chaos answered. 

I was shocked at the answer and looked at Chaos trying to see if he was lying or not, but he looked like he was telling the truth.

“But...why us my Lord?” Thalia asked, confused.

“Well I’ve been watching your journey here and the previous events for quite a while now and finally decided that you three have the potential and the drive that I want the leaders of my army to have” Chaos replied.

“Um...wow...well...um thanks?” Nico said 

Chaos chuckled, looked at us and said, “Don’t mention it, so what do you say? Do you agree to come with me and become the commanders of my army?”

I thought about what would happen if we left, but realized that Camp Half-Blood didn’t need us anymore and that Camp Jupiter is perfectly able to manage by themselves. I turned to look at Nico and Thalia, and I knew we were thinking the same thing so I said, “Well, why not?”

Chaos smiled and beckoned us forward into the portal he had just opened, and with that our new lives started.

I smiled as I remembered all the hours of training we had to go through to finally achieve our full powers. Thalia noticed me smiling and asked, “what are you smiling about?”

“I was remembering the things we had to go through to get here” I replied

She smiled and said, “Yea me too, but by the look in your face I thought you were daydreaming again” at that Nico let out a short laugh and said, “When does he not?”

I glared at them for a bit and said, “I don’t daydream as often as you think you know, if you remember I also have the same responsibilities as you. Besides you guys know I could easily beat both of you in a fight and still be thinking about other stuff”

“Yea yea, but we’re still nearly as powerful as you, the only reason why you’re more powerful is because you were the oldest when we turned immortal” Nico said with a bit of annoyance.

I was about to respond when the doors to the command room opened and our Lieutenants and Generals walked in and walked to their seats. I looked at them as they filed in and thought they are not going to be happy about this, especially Reyna and Luke. Since they knew of the events before we became commanders, they had a grudge against Camp Half-Blood and the gods, especially the gods. Even more so because because when we returned to Earth three years later to get Reyna, we found out that the gods had been saying that Nicholas, Madison and Ryan were the best heroes to ever live and that they had been blind to call us their favorites. That got Reyna and Jason mad and when we offered them a place in the army, they gladly accepted. Luke had already been in the army before we became commanders, I was wary at first but we eventually became good friends again and I now see him like a brother, and when I told him what happened, he swore to get revenge on them for all the things that they did.

“We have summoned you here to tell you about the mission that Chaos has given us, and let me tell you some of you will not be happy.” I said after everyone had settled down.

“Um, why is that Commander?” Thalia’s general, Zale, asked politely

“The mission is to go to Earth and help the gods defeat Erebus, that has started to rise and is planning to destroy the gods” Thalia said before I could answer. Shocked and angry faces were seen all around the table as they registered what Thalia just said. 

Nico, in an attempt to calm everyone down said “I know you don’t like it, and neither do we, but orders are orders and we cannot ignore them. We all swore loyalty to Chaos when he took us in and he wouldn’t like it if we broke that oath.” That got through them and we started to discuss our plans.

“How many soldiers are we taking?” Tyler, my general asked.

“We will take 1,000 from each of our divisions, but we can call for reinforcements if needed” I replied

“So that means we’ll take 3 ships, and the command ship right?” Alek asked. He was Thalia’s Lieutenant and also her boyfriend, I still found it funny that Thalia had a boyfriend I never imagined her having one.   
“Right you are Lieutenant” Nico said. 

“When do we leave?” Alise, Tyler’s twin sister asked. 

“We will be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast, so we’ll leave you to tell the rest of the troops and to prepare, while we do the same” I told them.

I sighed as they left and thought this is not going to be an easy mission.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

Percy POV

As I was getting ready to join everyone in the dinning room for dinner, I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door curious to see who could possibly be knocking on my door. I open the door to see Reyna standing on my doorstep looking as beautiful as ever even with the loose pants and matching jacket she was wearing. “Oh...hey!” I say blushing. 

“Hey!” she says, as she jumps into my arms for a hug. I could stay this way forever if I wanted to, but she broke apart from me. 

“Ready for dinner?” she asked. I look down to see that I am still not yet ready to go.

“I’ll be ready in just a few minutes. Why don’t you come in?” I gestured. We walk into my apartment and she sits on the couch while I finish getting ready. I was so nervous, and didn’t know what to wear. I stopped for a second realizing I was acting like a girl and just stuck on something nice. I comb my hair to make it look more presentable which was pointless and make my way back to the living room. I stand in the opening between the hallway and the living room and looked at Reyna to see her approval.

“You look very handsome Mr. Jackson. As always.” she says to me as she gets up to fix the hood on the jacket that I was wearing. After she fixes it we stare at each other for what seems like a lifetime, and smile at each other. At the same time we both lean towards each other and relax into the kiss. We stayed like that for a while before we were rudely interrupted by none other than Thalia and Alek, “hey Perce when are you--” 

“Oh come on guys! do you really have to do that here?!” Thalia whined.

“What’s wrong with here?” I asked innocently

“What do you mean what’s wrong?! You’re in the middle of the living room!” she continued looking disgusted while Alek just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“So? It’s my living room besides don’t deny that you were doing the same thing with Alek just a few minutes ago in your room” I shot back trying to contain my laughter.

She blushed and stuttered out, “n-no..I mean....why...why would we do that?” 

“oh please you’re a horrible liar Thals, now why don’t you two go down to dinner we’ll catch up in a bit” I said with a wink 

“Ugh...fine, let’s go Alek” Thalia said grabbing Alek by the arm and dragging him out the door.

“Now where were we?” I said turning to Reyna  
“Haha nice try, but we really should go down to dinner, you know they never start dinner unless all of us are there” Reyna replied. I pouted.

“Oh come on Commander your troops are waiting for you” Reyna said while grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

*Next morning* 

“Alright prepare for landing!” Nico ordered at the camera that was projecting our orders to the rest of the ships as we neared Camp Half-Blood. 

I looked into the camera myself and said “Right as we all know we can’t let the camp know our real identities so starting from now we will be calling each other by our assigned code names, and to make it easier to remember, the names have already been stitched into your uniforms. I have given your generals a list of the names and you will address us by ours just as we will yours, am I clear?” 

“Yes, sir!” was the chorus of replies in all the ships including the command ship we were in.

“Good, now we will introduce ourselves with our code names since we already have your attention. From now on you will address me as Rush...Nico?” I said

“I will be addressed as Shadow” Nico continued

“and I will be Sora” Thalia finished just as we reached Earth’s atmosphere and the countdown for landing started.

“Well since we’re nearly there, begin the preparations for landing and follow the directions for when we actually land” I ordered.

“Yes sir!” was the reply of each of the generals in the ships

“Alright that will be all” I answered and cut the connection.

As we reach closer and closer to camp, the ship began to shake uncontrollably, which was to be expected, and after a few more seconds of shaking, the ship touched ground. 

We put up our hoods that makes an impenetrable shadow over our faces and waited for the doors of the ship to open. When they finally did open we walked out with me in the middle, Sora on my right and Shadow on my left and our Lieutenants Ash (Alek), Haze (Reyna), and Omega (Luke) behind us respectively. We didn’t have to walk long before we saw Chiron and the campers, along with all 14 Olympians, Hestia and Hades being the last additions, standing a few yards away from where we had landed. Seeing them made me want to make them pay for what they did, and I knew Sora and Shadow wanted to do the same by the way they were clenching their fists. I somehow managed to calm down and was about to speak when a portal appeared next to us and out came Chaos. All of us in the army immediately bowed to him and waited for him to speak.

“Who are you and what is your business here?!” Zeus commanded.

“Well I see you haven’t changed, but I am Chaos and the reasons why I have sent my army will be better explained in private” Chaos said calmly and stared at the gods expectantly.

“Right, well why don’t we discuss this in the big house?” Zeus replied after realizing who he was talking to.

“Very well then, Rush, Sora, Shadow, Haze, Ash, and Omega come with us, the rest start setting up camp if you please” Chaos ordered.

When we got to the big house and everyone was settled down Zeus got right to the point and asked “now may we know the reason why you have sent your army into camp?”

“Yes, well first things first I have sent part of my army to help you win the war against my son Erebus--” 

“wait part of your army?” Ares interrupted confused 

“well there’s another one that hasn’t changed, yes Ares part of my army, my whole army consists of 150,000 soldiers. I have only ordered 3,000 soldiers plus my three commanders, their lieutenants and their generals to your aid and I would suggest you don’t anger them. They all have some kind of grudge against you especially the commanders and all three of them are powerful enough destroy all fourteen of you, the titans, and some primordials at the same time without breaking a sweat.” Chaos continued.

I smirked at the shocked expressions of the gods and the campers that were looking at us with awe clearly written in their faces. Suddenly this trip might not be as bad as I thought.


	6. My Little Brother Challenges Me to a Fight

Percy POV

After a few seconds of shocked silence from the gods and the immortal campers, they recovered and their expressions turned cautious.

“Well we appreciate the warning and your aid, but I do have some questions...” Athena warily asked

“Go on..” Chaos replied 

“Why do your commanders have a grudge against us and who are they?” she continued.

“Ah, those are questions that I cannot answer, only they can and if they want to” Chaos answered.

I was thankful that he wasn’t going to make us reveal who we are unless we wanted to. I still haven’t decided if I want them to know who I am or not, but I guess I just won’t tell them unless it is absolutely necessary that they know my real identity. I could tell that the gods were troubled by Chaos’s answer but they knew better than to argue and that was a surprise in itself. 

What wasn’t surprising though was Nicholas muttering, “yea right..” nobody else seemed to notice what he said except Sora, Shadow and me because of our sharp hearing. I guess my dear brother hasn’t changed after all these years, though I wonder why they made him immortal. I looked closely at the campers in the room for the first time and noticed that all of my old friends were here. Well, almost all of them. The only ones that weren’t here were my Roman friends, but other than them, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will, the Stolls, Katie, Piper, Leo, Pollux, and much to my distaste Ryan, Madison and Nicholas were present. 

"now I think it'll be appropriate to introduce my commanders. Rush, Sora, and Shadow, and their lieutenants Haze, Ash, and Omega" Chaos said as we gave a slight nod when he said our names.

as he finished introducing us there was a loud snort and everyone turned looking for the source of the noise. Our search was ended when Ryan incredulously asked "what kind of names are those?" 

I chuckled not surprised and before anyone could answer, I said "that's because they're not names but rather code names. That much is obvious to anyone with enough common sense, and which you so obviously lack" 

He blushed in rage and glared at me. I glared back at him even though he couldn't see it, but I knew he could sense it by the small shiver that went through his body. He wasn't the only one angry though, Hades also glared at me for insulting his son but I wasn't intimidated. Not in the least. 

Our glaring contest was interrupted by laughter that seemed to be emanating from Shadow. Everyone then turned to look at him as he managed to say through his laughter, "that...that was good...that was good man...I don't think I've laughed this hard since...since that time when Ash hid Sora’s bow and...and she spent days looking for it...when...when they were in her room all along!” 

I also laughed remembering her frustration when she couldn’t find her bow and nobody would tell her where it was. But both of us sobered up when Sora sarcastically said, “yea yea that was very funny guys, but if you also remember both of you were the ones that fell out of that tree while attempting to sneak into my room to try and scare me when I got back from dinner, now that was hilarious”

“Hey! you promised not to tell anyone about that!” me and Shadow said at the same time indignantly. 

Chaos, in order to prevent more arguing, said “alright alright, enough bickering. I think it’s time I return to base before any of our younger soldiers accidentally blows up the Training Arena”. He then turned to the gods and said “my commanders will teach your campers some of our fighting techniques so they’re better prepared. I will be watching closely for any threats and I shall inform you if there are any, I wish you all the best of luck.”

“Thank you Lord Chaos for everything” Zeus said, though it was a bit forced.

“Don’t mention it, but be warned if I get wind of any plotting against my army I will order them back without a second thought.” he threatened

“Do not worry we will do our best to avoid that” Athena assured Chaos, with the rest of the gods nodding their agreement. 

“I do hope not, I would hate to see Olympus fall. But enough talking I really do need to go back to base.” Chaos said and with that he opened a portal, gave us a nod and walked into the portal that would take him back to base.

After Chaos left all the gods started to flash out as well, and we were eventually left alone with the campers and Chiron. A couple of seconds of awkward silence passed before I said, “well since our business here is done, I think it’s time that we go help set up camp. We will begin training tomorrow after breakfast.” I walked out the door with Sora, Shadow and our lieutenants following. 

We walked quietly back towards the place where we had landed, while trying to ignore every one's staring to see how much the soldiers had achieved during our meeting with the gods. When we arrived we saw that they had already created a black three story cabin that had small specks of light moving around it about 50 yards away from the ships had landed. I stood there impressed as one of the soldiers approached us and said, “hello Commanders, General Greene asked me to let you know that we have already finished the cabin, as you can see, and that they have left all of your rooms untouched so you could all customize it as you please.”

“Thank you soldier, please let General Greene know that we appreciate everything that her and the other generals have done.” I ordered.

“yes sir, thank you” he replied

“no problem, you may return to your activities now” I told him

“yes sir” he said and left to do whatever it was that he was doing before.

“well I will go find General Greene if you need me for anything. She asked me to check that all the ships had the proper security on” Omega said and we all nodded while he turned to find her.

“I guess we can all go check out the inside of the cabin and our rooms” Haze sighed. 

We agreed and walked inside the cabin to find a massive living room with plush, comfortable couches and chairs along with eight huge plasmas on the walls. Connected to the tvs was a blu-ray player and an xbox, PS3, and Wii each. Shadow whistled and immediately he and Ash rushed to the couches and sat down to play something. I laughed and gestured to Sora and Haze to follow me to the door that led to the kitchen in the back of the room. 

Before we got there though, Haze noticed the stairs leading up to the upper floors and whispered excitedly “I wonder what our rooms look like?”

I smiled her favorite crooked smile while Sora rolled her eyes, and said “why don’t we find out?”

She smiled back at me and began to climb the stairs to the second floor with me and Sora close behind. Once we reached the second floor landing, we saw three long hallways where I assumed the soldiers would sleep. Each hallway divided the soldiers into their perspective divisions and had their division’s color on the doors, blue for Sora’s, black for Shadow’s and green for mine. The first door on the right of each hallway was the general’s room with a plaque on it with the general’s name. While we stared at the hallways, the soldiers walking past us gave us a curt nod before resuming their activities. After a few more seconds of staring, we moved to the stairs and climbed to the third floor where we knew our rooms would be. 

We reached the third floor and were met by a small, circular living area with five plasmas evenly spaced on the wall and the same comfortable looking couches arranged all over the floor. In between the plasmas, were six doors that led to our individual rooms that had our names on them. I quickly scanned the doors and found my room directly across from me. I glanced to the door to the right of mine and saw that Haze’s name written on it. Grinning, I turned towards her and also found her smiling at me. Sora, noticing our little exchange, made gagging sounds and walked towards her room. We laughed, and before she closed her door she turned around and stuck her tongue out at us.

I smiled bigger and yelled after her, “that’s very mature of you!”. We heard her say “whatever!” before she blasted her stereo. I sometimes wonder how she still has hearing with all the loud music she plays.

“Well now that we’re alone, do you want to check out our rooms or hang out in those very comfy looking couches?” Haze seductively asked. 

“Why don’t we go check out our rooms and see what we find?” I answered with a wink.

She laughed and said, “I had a feeling you would say that” while leading me to my room.

We opened the door to find a huge king bed with a green comforter and pillows covering almost half the bed against the wall in front of us. On the wall to right of us was a window that overlooked the camp, under it was a mahogany desk with various stationery items and a brand new laptop. The left side of the room, however, was occupied by three black couches with a few blankets, a black glass coffee table in the middle of them and a plasma tv just like the ones in the living rooms downstairs and outside our rooms on the wall. 

“Not as good as my apartment back at the base, but it’ll do.” I said, somewhat impressed. “though it is missing something...”. I snapped my fingers and on the table next to my bed appeared a picture of her and me at the Colosseum in Rome. I’d taken her there on her birthday a few years back, the only time we’d gone back to earth after everything that happened. It’s one of the happiest days we’ve had together. I’ll never forget how happy she was when I untied the blindfold that was covering her beautiful eyes and she saw Rome in all its majestic beauty.

She smiled at the picture and gently pulled my face towards hers. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away and whispered to her, “we should go check out your room, though I’m guessing it won’t be much different from mine.” 

She sighed and nodded before we turned and walked towards her room.

Her room wasn’t much different like I’d guessed. All of it was the same except her comforter and pillows were a deep purple instead of green. We were walking back to the living room when we heard the conch sound, signaling lunch. Since there was no possible way for everyone to fit in the pavilion, I pressed a button on my communicator to tell everyone that only the commanders and the lieutenants were obliged to attend meals in the pavilion. Everyone else could choose to stay here, or come with us. Once I turned off the communicator, I grabbed Haze’s hand and made our way downstairs. 

We were nearly to the pavilion when I heard someone behind me say, “well look who is, the commander of Chaos’s army. You know you don’t seem like much, I bet I could take you down in a fight easy” I turned around and saw Nicholas. 

I sighed in defeat and was about to answer when Haze laughed and said, “do you really think you can take him?”

He raised his eyebrows and noticed our joined hands. “So are you just gonna hide behind your girlfriend and let her fight your battles?”

I chuckled “there is no need to hide behind my girlfriend as you said because there is no fight, and even if there was I’m certain I would win” 

“Oh really? Well then if you’re so confident then why don’t you fight me one on one?” he challenged

“Fine, I’ll see you in the arena after lunch.” I replied, turned my back on him, and continued walking to the pavilion.

“why did you agree to fight him? You know he’s going to end up on the ground unconscious in less than a second” Haze asked me amused.

“I know but someone needs to deflate that big ego of his. Besides I’ve been dying to fight him for a thousand years” I told her.

“well now you can do that, though I kinda want to fight him myself for all the things he did to you” she whispered

“don’t worry about that Rey, you don’t need to fight him. Anyways, I think with all the training we’re gonna put them through in the next few weeks will be a little revenge in a way.” I whispered back at her with a smile.

she laughed but didn't answer since we had reached the pavilion and were surrounded by people. We then sat down at Chiron’s table and waited for lunch to begin.


	7. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to do this but everything belongs to Rick Riordan except my original characters and plot!

Percy POV

Lunch went on like it always did, except now there were extra tables for the cabins of the minor gods and another table for Chaos that Shadow had summoned for our troops. 

Once everyone was seated, Chiron stood and said, “We welcome our friends that are visiting us. They have been sent by Chaos to aid us in the upcoming war against Erebus and will kindly teach us some of their techniques.” He then turned to us and asked, “when exactly shall they begin training?”

Everyone turned their eyes on Shadow, Sora and me as we stood and Sora said “We will begin training tomorrow morning directly after breakfast. All of you will be divided into groups with five people per group.”

“We will train you in sword fighting, hand to hand combat, archery, other specialties, some of our strategies, and we will also attempt to teach you how to control the elements.” Shadow continued

“Also, since a certain son of Poseidon has so kindly asked, I will give a demonstration on said techniques in the arena after lunch. With him aiding me of course.” I finished. I smiled, as he glared at me with rage written all over his face, while everyone else looked between Nicholas and me with curiosity and anticipation. 

“We will be erm looking forward to your demonstration commanders. Will that be all?” Chiron asked with masked worry, probably expecting Sora or Shadow to announce a “demonstration” of their own.

We nodded our heads and said, “that will be all”

Chiron, looking relieved, turned to everyone else and said, “We can begin lunch now”

Everyone started talking excitedly as food appeared and they stood for the offering. Once it was my turn, I scraped some of my french fries and barbecue in to the fire and prayed to Chaos that everything will go as planned so we can return back to base as soon as possible. 

I walked back to my seat and waited for Haze to return so we could begin eating. While I was eating I noticed that everyone was muttering excitedly about the training tomorrow and the “demonstration” I will give later. I turned to look at Shadow and Sora and noticed that they were trying to contain their laughter at what they were hearing. 

I shook my head and was about to continue eating when I heard, “I wonder how strong the commanders are? They don’t seem like much, but they must be really strong if they are the leaders of Chaos’s army” 

“Yea, it kinda reminds me of Percy, Thalia, and Nico in a way. I mean from what I’ve heard about them it sounds like something they would do. Besides nobody knows where they are, what if they’re in the army?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, haven’t you heard what they did before they disappeared? They probably died a long time ago”

“But nobody knows where they are and Hades has said that they’re not in the Underworld so that means they’re still alive somewhere”

“Fine, say they are alive what do you suggest they did to not die? I mean it’s been 1,000 years since they disappeared from Camp Jupiter and I doubt they were given immortality”

“How should I know? They were here a long time ago and none of us or our parents were even born yet, maybe we just don’t know the whole story”

“Who knows, but what I do know is that I’m looking forward to the demonstration to see how strong that commander is”

“Yea me too” 

When the conversation ended, I turned to look at Shadow and Sora again and they had the same incredulous expression on their faces as me. I didn’t know they still talked about us at camp but from the looks of it, it sounds like they heard the stories of the stuff that happened before we left. Sora shook her head and continued eating. I decided to do the same, but the food suddenly wasn’t as good as before. Once I finished, I told Haze where I was going, stood and walked towards the arena to wait for everyone there. 

Not long after I got there, everyone else arrived and Nicholas made his way to the center of the arena. He was about to say something to me, probably an insult, but before he could fourteen flashes of lights appeared at the edge of the arena. We turned to see the gods standing there, I raised my eyebrows and waited for them to speak.

“We heard about this “demonstration, and decided to come and watch for ourselves” Poseidon explained. 

I shrugged and said, “very well, but don’t get mad when I beat your son” 

“We will see if you can indeed beat him, he is the best swordsman we have and is undefeated” He replied.

“There’s always a first time for everything, now if you please I would like to begin” I said unimpressed and turned towards Nicholas again. 

“take out your weapon” I ordered and he took out his sword while I took out Riptide. 

Riptide, of course looked different. It was black instead of bronze so there was no way anyone could recognize it. 

We took our positions and I waited for him to attack. He swung his sword towards my head but I was expecting it. I easily dodged it, and before he could react, I stood behind him, hit him with the hilt of my sword on his head and he dropped to the ground unconscious. 

Shocked gasps were heard all over the arena as they realized that I’d just beaten their so called best swordsman in less than a minute. 

I laughed at their expressions and said, “was that really your best swordsman? If he was then you’re all bound to lose this war” 

Poseidon looked at me with rage and said, “fight me then if you think you’re stronger than us”

“Alright but why don’t we make it better and you, Zeus and Hades all fight me?” I asked.

All three of them looked uncertain but agreed nevertheless. They approached the center of the arena while Apollo carried Nicholas to the sideline to heal him and wake him up before the fight started. Once he was awake he glared at me but kept his mouth shut, wise of him, and watched closely. 

I put away Riptide knowing that this battle was going to be a battle of powers, not swordsmanship. 

Zeus attacked first by sending a bolt of lightning my way. Before it could reach me, I raised my hand and turned it around so it could hit Zeus instead. The bolt of lightning hit him right in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall.

Next was Poseidon, he created a tornado of water a few feet in front of me and I stood my ground as it reached me, bored. Once it did reach me and I was engulfed of water, I waited for it to die down. When the water finally disappeared, I looked up to see Poseidon’s shocked face at seeing me still standing like nothing had happened. I sighed before I created a whirlpool of water myself, but mixed fire into it as well just for fun and sent it towards him. 

His eyes widened as the fiery whirlpool got closer and closer. He tried to control it at the last minute but it was too late and it hit him full force, sending him flying towards the other gods who moved out of the way. 

I was about to turn towards Hades when the ground shook and about a hundred skeletons rose from the ground surrounding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment whatever ideas you may have for later chapters! any ideas will be taken into consideration!


	8. Arrows

Percy POV

As soon as I saw the skeletons rise from the ground, I smiled. I looked at Hades, shook my head and jumped straight up in the air. Everyone’s eyes followed me as I rose up and landed causing the ground to shake so hard, I’m pretty sure they felt it in Manhattan, but effectively got rid of over half of the skeletons. I looked around at the ones left and decided to have a little fun. Closing my eyes, I concentrated and when I opened them again, I saw ten exact copies of me evenly spaced throughout the arena. At the same time, we attacked the remaining skeletons, and soon all of them were reduced to dust. I willed the other copies of me to disappear and faced Hades. He gave me a death glare and shadow traveled behind me. I thickened the air around him, making him unable to move and knocked him unconscious. 

There was shocked silence in the arena as Hades fell to the ground and I stood up. I looked at the campers and said, “well that’s it for the demonstration, I will see all of you tomorrow after breakfast.” 

Slowly they stood up from their seats and walked out the door to resume their normal activities. I was about to follow everyone else when Zeus said, “I see Chaos wasn’t lying”

“Of course he wasn’t” I replied and walked away before he could say anything else. 

I was walking back to the cabin when I noticed Haze shooting some arrows in the archery range and made my way there instead. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she shot another arrow at the target. She tensed and was about to punch me when she realized it was me and returned the hug instead. 

“You know, you shouldn’t do that when I have a bow in my hand” she teased.

I chuckled and said, “why don’t we have a little contest and see who can split the most arrows?” I’d gotten considerably better with a bow after joining Chaos’s army, not without a few accidents of course.

“you’re on” she said as she let go. 

I grabbed a bow and stood in front of the target next to hers. She looked back at me to see if I was ready, I nodded and she turned her attention back to her target. Almost as if we were reading each other’s minds, we started shooting at the same time. I focused on shooting as we split arrow after arrow , until one of my arrows missed. I stopped shooting and a second later Haze stopped too. We stared at each other and laughed before we realized all the people standing there staring with their mouths open. The Apollo cabin was the most shocked though, and had a gleam of admiration in their eyes. 

“Umm...why don’t we go back to the cabin?” I asked.

“yea that sounds like a good idea” she agreed.

We started walking to the cabin and when we were far enough from everyone else we burst out laughing and didn’t stop for a while.


	9. A Proposition

Percy POV

The rest of the day went by without incident, but I did notice Nicholas, and Annabeth staring at me when they thought I wasn't looking. I ignored it, thinking it wasn’t anything unusual Annabeth is probably trying to figure out who we are and Nicholas is probably still mad that I humiliated him.

"hey was annabeth staring at you today?" Sora asked me when I was walking back to the cabin after dinner..

“um yea why?” I said a bit confused.

“because she’s been staring at me and it’s kinda freaking me out and you know that’s hard to do” she explained 

“don’t worry about it. You know how she is, she has to know everything” I said with a shrug 

“yea, I guess so” she sighed.

We continued walking in silence and made our way to the top floor. When we got there though, Omega, Ash and Shadow were sitting in the living room and talking excitedly. Sora gave me a weird look and Shadow, noticing we were there, motioned for us to join them. We walked cautiously towards them and sat down on one of the couches.

“So what are you guys so excited about?” I asked, breaking the silence

“Omega you came up with a brilliant idea” Shadow said, barely containing his excitement. 

“and...? what is this ‘brilliant idea’?” Sora asked edging him on.

“Well since we’re gonna start training the camp tomorrow, why don’t we propose a game of capture the flag with us against the camp?” Omega said.

I grinned, clapped him on the back and said, “you, my friend, are a genius”

“who’s a genius?” someone asked

We turned and saw Haze walking out of her room in her pajamas. She noticed our expressions and asked, “Ok, what prank did Ash come up with now?” 

We laughed while Ash narrowed his eyes and shook his head indignantly. 

“Actually, Omega came up with the idea of proposing a game of capture the flag against the camp” I said, before anything else happened.

She looked impressed and grinned. “well that’s going to be an interesting game”

I chuckled imagining all the things we could do during the game. Haze seemed to know what I was thinking and rolled her eyes. 

“Why don’t we also invite the Romans? I know they’re not that fond of them after what happened, but it might help them. Besides I kinda want to know how things are going with them” Sora offered.

We all looked at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows but nodded our approval anyways.

“Well, it was nice plotting and all but I need to get my very much needed sleep. So see you tomorrow at breakfast.” Shadow said after a while and with a yawn walked towards his room. 

We rolled our eyes, but let him go anyways. Alek and Sora were the next to go, but we all knew one of them would sneak into the other’s room to make out once everyone went to sleep. That left Omega, Haze and me. 

“How do you feel being back at camp?” Omega asked me.

“Honestly, I’m having mixed feelings. I mean I’m kinda happy to be at camp again, but I’m also kinda sad from everything that happened and seeing the people that caused me so much pain” I said

“Yea I guessed as much, but don’t think too much about it. Just focus on the mission and before you know it we’ll be on our way back to base” He advised.

“I’ll try not to, thanks though, for everything” I told him

“No problem, you know I’ll be here if you need anything” Omega said with sincerity ringing in his voice.

“Yea, like Omega said, I’ll be here too if you ever need to talk” Haze told me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

“I know both of you will be, and I’m grateful for that” I said quietly. We sat there in silence for a while before Omega looked at the clock and whistled.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to crash too. I think this was one of the most eventful days of my very long life so I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Omega said as he stood up to go to his room.

“See you” Haze and I said at the same time.

A couple of minutes of silence passed before I stood up, yawning. Haze stood up as well and we walked towards our rooms with our arms around each other’s waists. I opened the door to her room and kissed her goodnight. She smiled at me before walking into her room and closing her door. I sighed and walked towards my own room next door. I changed and slipped into the over sized but certainly comfortable bed for the night.

I woke up surprisingly early in the morning and decided to take a walk on the beach before it was time for breakfast. Sighing, I got up changed making sure my hood was up and made my way to the familiar path on the beach. I sat down on the sand and watched the sun rise as memories of happier times attacked my brain. I stayed there for what felt like an eternity before I heard the conch sound in the distance. I stood up and walked to the pavilion, passing the cabins and half-awake campers also on their way to breakfast. I decided to wait for Sora and Shadow since it was still a bit early. I nodded at a couple of soldiers who came to breakfast in the pavilion instead of the cabin, it was mostly demigods that spent a reasonable amount of time at camp and I’m pretty sure the campers would get a big shock if they found out who they were.

I smiled but flinched when I felt someone behind me. I turned expecting Nicholas or Ryan but instead I saw Shadow. I relaxed and grinned at him, he grinned back and we walked inside the pavilion. We sat at the same table we sat for lunch and dinner the day before. As usual, once everyone was sitting down Chiron stood, but this time, Sora, Shadow and me stood as well. Chiron nodded as us, prompting us to speak.

“we will begin training right after this so enjoy your last pain free minutes. Now I think Shadow has something to say...?” I said, turning to Shadow

He nodded and said, “I understand that you have a capture the flag game every Friday?”

everyone nodded slightly confused at the question but not daring to say anything.

“Well Omega here had the idea to have a capture the flag game in which all of you will practice what we teach you. Now, the twist is that it will be the camp against us and a select few of our army. At the end of it we will see how much you have learned and how much you still need to learn before you are somewhat to our standards.” He finished.

“Also, since all of you still need to practice working with the Romans, we will send them an invitation to join us.” Sora added.

At that some of the campers’ expressions turned cautious, while others looked excited. We took that as an agreement and sat back down, ready to eat breakfast.


	10. Training Begins

Percy POV

As soon as breakfast was over, everyone started towards the arena anxiously waiting for our instructions. While they waited, Sora, Shadow, and I went to our cabin to get the soldiers that would be helping us train. They were already waiting for us when we got there, so we just gave them a small nod before turning around and leading them to the arena. On the way there I thought about the people that we’d chosen. They were mostly demigods that had come to camp long before we were even born and had left for one reason or another, so the chance of anyone recognizing them is very slim. Although the majority of them wouldn’t be recognized, there were a few that would definitely be recognized if they revealed their true identity. Among them would be Silena, Beckendorf, Zoë, Bianca, and Jason. All of them, with the exception of Jason, were brought out of the Underworld just like Luke. They all adjusted fairly well to everything, Silena and Beckendorf even continued their relationship right where they had left off. As for Jason, he’d joined at the same time Haze, but he refused the offer to become a lieutenant or a general. He never told us why and we didn’t ask. 

When we finally entered the arena, all of the campers were scattered and standing nervously around. When we entered, all talking stopped and they gave us a scared look, even from the Ares cabin, as if we were going to eat them, which was completely ridiculous. I sighed and glanced at Shadow silently hoping he would speak first. 

He seemed to have read my thoughts and said, “Well since we’re all here and ready, we will begin by dividing all of you into groups of four and start with the individual lessons.”

“The way we’re going to divide all of you is by taking all of your weaknesses and put you with people with similar...um...problems. Then a soldier from our army that excels in that particular area will teach you the basics so you can all hopefully be well prepared in any situation” Sora finished for Shadow, earning her a dirty look. 

I chuckled but said, “Because of this, there is a possibility of you being with people from other cabins, not just your own” 

“When will be learning magic?” someone asked.

“We will try to teach you some of the basics throughout your training but it will be up to each individual person’s strength to get the hang of it.” I answered. 

“Will you be teaching your own group?” another person asked

“No, we will go around helping as much people as we can” Sora said almost bored

“If there’s not any more questions, we shall begin” Shadow said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Then started the long process of figuring out what their weaknesses were, putting them in their groups and finding the soldier that would teach them what they needed. By the time we finished it was nearly lunch time and we were tired, hungry, and very much irritated. We decided to tell everyone who they were going to be with before we headed for lunch, and the conch sounded right as we said who would be in the last group. I sighed in relief and decided to eat lunch in the cabin rather than in the pavilion to clear my head a little bit before we actually started the training. 

I walked to the kitchen to find something to eat before heading upstairs to my room and maybe watch something on tv. There was actually quite a lot of food choices in the kitchen. Well I think the fact that you could get anything you wanted just by putting in your choices on a little screen in the middle of the room helped quite a bit. When I got upstairs, I found Haze had the same idea as me and decided to eat here instead of the pavilion. 

“Hey! I thought you were going to eat in the pavilion” I said, pleasantly surprised.

“I was but I really didn’t want to be in the middle of all that noise after this morning, so I came here instead. By the look on your face I take it you didn’t want all of that either?” she asked me with a raised eyebrow. Man, I love it when she does that.

“Yea, I think I’ll have a migraine for the rest of the day from all that noise” I said, walking towards the couch she was sitting in.

“well why don’t we watch some tv before heading back down to the arena?” she asked

I nodded my head in agreement and started eating my very delicious food. Haze resumed eating again as well and turned on the tv to some reality show. We ate in silence for the most part and rose reluctantly from our seats when it was time to go back to the arena. She sighed in defeat before walking down the stairs with me right behind her, holding her hand. 

“why did you have to put me with Madison? couldn’t you have put her in another group? You know how much I don’t like her” Haze complained as we walked.

I chuckled but said, “because I know you can handle her. Besides I know you’ll make her miserable for both of us”

She gave me a mischievous smile and told me, “not that I will do” I laughed but didn’t say anything else. 

We reached the arena and kissed before heading our different directions, she towards her group and me towards where Sora and Shadow were in the middle of the arena. They looked at me as if asking where were you? but I shook my head saying I’ll tell you later. They nodded, satisfied and turned towards everyone else.

“Alright everyone listen up!” I practically screamed at everyone, effectively ending all sorts of conversations. “Right, now before we officially start we would like to inform everyone of a few rules to prevent any accidents like, say someone “accidentally” shooting an arrow at someone else’s head, but this shouldn’t take very long” I said while turning to Sora and waiting for her to speak. 

“Um, right, well first rule is to always, and I mean always, stay with your group to prevent any unnecessary distractions that could cause deadly accidents. Second, please don’t try to take on anything you’re not going to be able to do just because you think you can. Just because you feel like you’re ready doesn’t necessarily mean you actually are and that could really cause a big mess that I wouldn’t be very happy to clean up. Finally, don’t insult any of us or our soldiers, we won’t take it lightly and you don’t want to know what happens when any of us get mad.” She said, looking sternly around at everyone.

“Well, since that’s done and over with we can now begin” Shadow said excitedly. 

Everyone started moving around at once, some heading to the archery range, others towards the swords and weapons in the arena, the stables where the pegasi were, the forges, and many other different places. I turned towards Sora and Shadow and we stared at each other for a few seconds sizing each other up with narrowed eyes. 

“I call the stables and the weapons!” I said before either of them could say anything. 

Shadow glared at me and Sora said with a grin “I’ll take the archery range!”

“Fine fine, I’ll take everything else” Shadow grumbled seeing that he had no other choice. 

Sora and I grinned at each other before saying “See ya!” over our shoulders and walking rapidly towards our chosen areas. 

I decided to check on the stables first since I haven’t been there yet and I was curious to see if Blackjack was still here. He was here, as I found out when I walked into the stables and was harassed by choruses of “my lord you’re back!”s and a “Yo boss! where have you been all this time!”. I smiled and headed towards the last stable where I knew Blackjack would be, all while trying to calm down the rest of the Pegasi. I grabbed a few sugar cubes before facing Blackjack and giving them to him. 

Yo boss I’ve missed you! I was mad at the camp for what they did so me and all the other pegasi stopped allowing them to ride us! Especially that other “Son of Poseidon’! Blackjack said excitedly in my mind.   
Thanks Blackjack, but you guys didn’t have to do that, well maybe to Nicholas, Ryan, and Madison, but not everyone else. And I’ve told you not to call me boss! I told him, just as happy to see him again. 

Well we started to let people ride us after most of them were long gone but we still don’t let those three ride us boss! And I won’t stop calling you boss boss! He explained while I just laughed. 

It’s good seeing you again Blackjack. Hopefully, I’ll get to ride you again before the war starts I’d like to spend some time catching up I said. 

Definitely boss! just call me whenever you want and I’ll come to you as fast as I can or I’m not called Blackjack! He said enthusiastically. 

Well, I think it’s time I start heading back. It was great seeing you again. I sighed

Alright boss! Visit again soon! he said while gently nudging my hand that was petting his head. 

I gave him one last pat before turning around and walking back outside. I sighed again and walked back to the arena to check on everyone there. After seeing that everything was going well and giving a few tips here and there, I started to relax and enjoy the afternoon. The rest of the day went by rapidly and we ended the first day of training right before dinner started. I watched as the campers walk by me and chuckled at their sweaty faces and somewhat of surprised expressions. Haze met up with me by the pavilion with that beautiful smile of hers and we walked inside for dinner together.


	11. They Get The Shock Of Their Lives

Percy POV

The Romans and, surprisingly, the Hunters of Artemis arrived at camp about two weeks after we started training. Since we needed the Greek and Roman camps to work well together, the Romans joined the Greeks in training with much enthusiasm. Because of the new additions, we had to make and move a few groups around to accommodate everyone, which gave Sora, Shadow and me a couple of more headaches. Finally, after maybe another two weeks of training, we decided to play the much anticipated capture the flag game with all of the campers and hunters against our army. 

The week leading up to the game was filled with both excited and worried faces from the campers, and somewhat bored faces from the soldiers. Although pretty much everyone from camp was excited, there were a few people who started to get suspicious of who we were. Those being Annabeth and Nicholas. Ryan and Madison were mostly indifferent to the whole thing but I could tell Nicholas was persuading them to help him figure out who we were. I ignored it though and continued like nothing was wrong. 

Apparently Sora and Omega weren’t as indifferent as I was. It was the day before the game and we were having a last minute strategy meeting with the lieutenants and the generals, when Sora stomped up the stairs and promptly plopped down on one of the couches fuming. 

“Erm...what’s wrong Sora?” I asked her while Ash went to sit by her and everyone else just stared awkwardly. 

“What’s wrong?! I’ll tell you what’s wrong! I’m sick of having those four little pests following me around everywhere trying to figure out who I am!” she said glaring at everything and anything that was in her line of vision. 

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, “I hate that too!”

We looked around and found Omega sitting with a scowl on his face. 

“You know what? I kinda just want to reveal who we are just to get them to stop!” Sora practically yelled and we turned back to look at her. 

“Why don’t we just do it?” Omega said and again we turned towards him.

Geez, this is starting to look like a tennis match, except far more interesting of course. 

“Um...hate to break it to you guys...but don’t you think it’ll just make them follow us around even more?” Shadow said tentatively not wanting to set her off even more.

Sora turned to him and glared, “I don’t care! It can even give me a reason to punch them in the face or even better shoot an arrow at their heads!” 

Shadow gave me a nervous look and said, “well? what do you think about telling them our true identities?” 

I frowned, thinking things over in my very muddled brain at the moment. I was hesitant about telling them who we were but then I got a brainwave and said, “what if we tell them who we are sometime during capture the flag tomorrow? It might distract them enough for us to get the flag even though I’m almost certain we’re gonna get it anyways” 

Everyone looked at me in shock and then amusement, I’m guessing because they were imagining their reactions if we did tell them. 

“Wow Rush I didn’t think you could come up with something like that” Shadow said, impressed.

“Haha very funny Shadow. There’s a reason why I’m one of the commanders, even if I am a Seaweed Brain sometimes.” I sniffed with indignation and crossed my arms. 

Sora, who was still fuming, turned hopeful and said, “I like that idea Rush, oh just imagine their faces...” she then started to rub her hands together and grinned evilly. 

Ash turned towards us, alarmed at her reaction, but we just stared back at him just as alarmed and shrugged. 

I mentally shook myself, trying to clear my brain and said to the rest of them, “Well what do you think about that guys?”

Omega immediately said, “I’m all up for it”

“Eh, why not?” Alek said shrugging

Shadow shrugged but Haze hesitated a bit before saying “I guess we can do that”

Sora was still grinning so we took that as a yes and looked at the generals who nodded their approval.. 

I sighed but said anyways, “Well I guess we’ll tell them tomorrow.” I then turned to the generals and told them, “Please tell everyone that we’re planning on telling the camp who we are tomorrow and that anyone who also wishes to tell them can do that” 

The generals nodded and Shadow said, “I guess we’re done with the meeting now, and we can finally go to sleep”   
The generals left while I rolled my eyes at Shadow and shook my head at him. He noticed this and said, “What? I like my sleep! you all know that” 

“Oh trust me, we know” I told him

He ignored that but walked to his room anyways while saying, “I’ll see ya tomorrow at breakfast” then added, “maybe” 

We chuckled knowing he probably wouldn’t be at breakfast tomorrow. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. 

Haze, noticing this, rolled her eyes and said, “go to sleep I can tell you’re about to drop on the ground right now if you don’t go to bed.” 

I looked at her and then at the mess on the table in front of us. I was about to start picking things up when she grabbed my hand and practically ordered, “Go. I’ll clean up here don’t worry about this” 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one ordering around?” I mumbled, hoping she wouldn’t hear it. But of course, she did and glared at me until I turned around towards my room. I walked in and immediately went for the bed without bothering to change and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. 

The next morning I woke up confused as to why I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Then I remembered what happened and what we were planning on doing today. I groaned and fell back onto the bed again but eventually I got up, showered and changed before opening my laptop to inform Chaos of everything that was going on like I do every week. 

He nodded at me when he saw me and said, “I assume you have news?” 

I nodded as well “Yes, we have decided to reveal our identities tonight during capture the flag.” 

He sighed “Ah, well that’s some good news, unlike the ones I’m going to deliver, but I’m glad you have decided to reveal who you are. In fact, I was going to suggest the idea myself”

Chaos seeing my confused face, chuckled and said, “It would help the gods trust all of you if they knew who you were, instead of the alternative”

I frowned, knowing it was true “I...guess so. Wait what did you say about the bad news?”

At this he turned serious “I have been tracking the enemy’s movements, as you know, and I have come across a disturbingly huge amount of monsters in Colorado and it looks like they’re headed your way. Oh and I believe Kronos is leading them”

I raised my eyebrows “When will they get here?”

“In about a week” 

I nodded, thinking “I will send a few troops including myself to dispose of them before they reach New York to minimize any possible damages” 

Satisfied, he said, “Well I think I will be leaving you for now. I have some business to attend to and I’m sure you do as well. Oh and good luck on the game tonight” 

I smiled and nodded before cutting off the connection, putting my hood up and making my way down to breakfast.

I guess my conversation with Chaos lasted longer than I thought because when I got to the pavilion I was the last one there and they were about to start eating. I awkwardly walked to my seat trying to be inconspicuous, but it’s kinda hard when you’re the only person standing and you’re wearing a hoodie. Once I finally got to my seat Haze raised her eyebrows and gave me a questioning look while Shadow asked me, “I guess I wasn’t the only one that needed their beauty sleep?” 

Sora heard that and snickered while I just rolled my eyes and told them, “I was talking to Chaos, he approves of our decision and he also told me that a big group of monsters is headed our way from Colorado...with Kronos leading them”

They looked a bit surprised but asked, “Are we sending someone to take care of them?” 

“Yea it shouldn’t be more than a few people and we’ll send them sometime before they reach New York.” 

“When are we telling them?”

“I guess we can tell them tomorrow, there’s no need to worry about something 

Then I asked, “Have you told them about training today?” 

We had decided a few days ago that they would only practice until lunch today so all of us had time to prepare for the game. They both nodded and turned back to their food while I sat there thinking about the game tonight. I was excited to play again and even more so because I would probably be able to some damage without much consequences. I finished eating and left to help around like I always do during training. 

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch and I, along with everyone else from the army, made our way to the cabin for the final preparations for capture the flag. I was talking to Ty, my general, about the troops when Zoey came up to me and asked, “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Uh...sure” I said

Ty took that as his cue to leave so he just said, “I guess we’ll talk later sir” I nodded to him telling him it was fine while he walked away. 

“So...what is it?” I asked her

“Well you know I trust your and the other commanders’s judgment and I’ll stand by all of your decisions. So I guess I just wanted to know why you’re telling the people who betrayed you who you are?”

I smiled at what she said and answered, “Well first of all thank you for that and to answer your question, we think it’s a good idea to throw them off before we play tonight. Besides Lord Chaos thinks it’ll help gain the Olympian’s trust in the upcoming war” 

“Ah I guess it’s fine since Lord Chaos approves of it” 

I chuckled “are you going to tell them who you are?”

“I see no reason not to” 

“Ok, but it’s completely up to you. We’re not making everyone reveal who they are, only those who want to.”

“I know and don’t worry you’re not making me do anything I promise” She reassured me

“If you say so” I said a little unconvinced but gave her a smile. She smiled too and opened her arms for a hug, I rolled my eyes but hugged her anyways before we got to the second floor and she had to leave. 

I continued the climb to the third floor and a couple of seconds later Haze appeared and she gave me a cold glare for some reason. Confused, I followed her to her room and closed the door behind me before I asked, “Umm...why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

She turned around furious and said, “what’s wrong? you’re asking what’s wrong?” 

“Uh..yes?” I squeaked. 

She narrowed her eyes “fine. Then tell me why were you hugging Zoe?”  
I looked at her incredulously for a few seconds, speechless “wait...are you...jealous?”

She did a double take and stammered “uh..uh..n-no..why would you think that?” 

I laughed before walking over to hug her and whispered into her hair “you know I love you and only you Rey. There’s no reason for you to get jealous and besides me and Zoe are just friends, you know that.” 

She relaxed and hugged me back with a sigh “I know I know. I guess I just had a rough morning and I took it out on you. I’m sorry” 

“It’s ok, now lets go get ready” I told her and led her out the door.

After many arguments about positions and people, including me, running around chasing Alek for either swapping various pieces of armor or painting them neon green, we were finally ready and were making our way to the pavilion for instructions. We walked in with our helmets on, of course, and walked to our table. Once everyone else was ready we stood up and everyone turned to us expectantly. 

“We have decided that we are finally going to reveal who we are” Sora said 

There were a few gasps and shocked stares from the campers and some wary. 

“But before we do that, I believe some of our soldiers would also like to reveal who they are” Shadow said excitedly.

Everyone then turned to the fifty soldiers behind us and looked at them. Some of them stepped up and one by one took off their helmets and said their names. 

“Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite” There were gasps but the next person spoke. 

“Charles Beckendorf, or just Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus” more gasps

“Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas” mouths started dropping

“Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades” Annabeth seemed to be choking

“Jason Grace, son of Jupiter” shocked gasps from the Romans

Then started the generals.

“Alise Azure, daughter of Isis and Shadow’s general” she said with a small smile before turning to her twin brother besides her.

“Tyler Azure, also a son of Isis and Rush’s general” 

“Zale Downey, son of Kronos and Sora’s general” there were a few gasps at the word ‘Kronos’ but he ignored them

We then turned to our lieutenants and nodded our encouragement. 

The first up was Alek who said, “Aleksander Ashton, son of Hermes and also Sora’s Lieutenant as you all know”

then, “Reyna Pierce, daughter of Bellona and Rush’s Lieutenant as well” there were more gasps from the Romans from finding their long lost praetors at last. 

and finally for one of the most shocking, “Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Shadow’s Lieutenant. I’m sure some of you remember me” Annabeth was mouthing intelligible words and had tears in her eyes while Grover, who was next to her, nearly passed out. 

I looked at Shadow and Sora and we nodded to each other before taking a deep breath and turning towards the already very shocked campers. 

Shadow stepped up first and took off his helmet. “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and one of Chaos’s Commanders” Ryan proceeded to glare at him while Nico glared right back. 

Sora gulped before facing them, “Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, ex-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and one of the Commanders of Chaos’s Army” she said in one breath. Annabeth and Madison looked shocked and then Annabeth turned her gaze to me, knowing who was next. 

I steeled myself and sighed before taking my helmet off and saying, “Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the last Commander of the Army” 

As soon as I finished speaking, there was a collective gasp and all Hades broke loose.


	12. Mixed Feelings

Annabeth POV

“Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the last Commander of the Army” 

The words echoed in my head and I stared at the face of the person I never thought I’d see again. He looked the same, yet different, more mature and older than what I remembered. Then I turned to look at my other former friends, they all looked the same as Percy, as if being with Chaos somehow made them grow older and wiser. As I thought about all of this, feelings I haven’t felt in a long time came rushing back to the surface. Seeing him again, in front of me, looking like a prince and holding his head high, made me realize how much I still loved him and how much I wanted him back. 

I came back to reality when Grover fainted next to me and accidentally hit me on his way down. It was then that I noticed all the excited talking going on around the room, the loudest being from the campers that knew them all those years ago. I looked around the room, searching for the three faces I knew would not be happy to see them return. I found them quickly, and I narrowed my eyes as I saw barely concealed anger in Nicholas’s face and surprise and incredulity in Ryan and Madison’s. I need to keep an eye on those three and stop them from doing something completely stupid, and if I get even a hint of a plan, this time I will stop them.

Nicholas POV 

No way. NO way can that excuse for a brother and cousins be back. Not after everything Ryan, Madison and I did to make sure everyone hated them and drive them away from camp forever. I thought they’d died a long time ago since they disappeared, but I guess they were hiding in some outer space base like the cowards they are. I can’t believe they were the ones teaching the training lessons, gah I’d even started to like them, but of course they had to be the three people I hate the most. Well tonight, I’ll show them why they should have never returned to camp, and I’ll show my brother why I’m Poseidon’s favorite son. 

Ryan POV

What?! My two siblings are back?! Ugh Nicholas is gonna be pissed. Yep, he looks pissed. Oh well I hope he gets knocked out again by his brother, he deserves it, especially after everything he’s done. Oooh maybe I can help them knock him out this time, now that would be fun. I grinned and glanced at Madison, looking for her reaction, and from the looks of it she’s thinking along the same lines as I am. This is gonna be fun.

Madison POV 

Well, well, well, if it isn’t my dear brother and cousins. Hmm maybe having them back won’t be such a bad thing. I can already think of a handful of things they could help me with to get back at Nicholas. I’m tired of following him around like a lost puppy and doing whatever he says and I’m pretty sure Ryan feels the same way. Now all I have to do is keep up my façade in front of Nicholas and somehow convince the commanders to trust me, then all the fun will begin.


	13. We Capture The Flag

Percy POV

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and the last Commander of Chaos' army"

I watched as the campers reacted to my words, most of them were too shocked to speak, some even had their mouths open, Grover had fainted, Annabeth was crying silently, the other counselors had mixed expressions, and even the Romans were having a bit of trouble controlling their emotions. It was actually a funny sight if you ask me, but there were a few unpleasant faces among the campers. Those being Ryan, Madison, and, of course, Nicholas. Ugh, just thinking of him makes me shiver and my blood boil.

I shook my head trying to clear it, and caught sight of Thalia's and Nico's faces. Thalia had a smug look on her face and a grin that made me not want to know what she was thinking. Nico, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to laugh but turned serious when fourteen flashes of light abruptly snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

The Olympians walked toward us with Zeus, Hades and Poseidon in the front. Everyone watched silently as they approached, their eyes moving from them to us warily, waiting for the bomb to go off and bracing themselves for it.

"Why?" Zeus muttered loud enough for us to hear.

Thalia's eyes hardened as she looked at him and said, "why what? Why did we come back or why did we leave? Cause I thought it was pretty clear why we left and I think you made it pretty clear too"

"What are you talking about? We never knew why all of you suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet! We looked for you in every corner and under every rock hoping to find a clue as to where you were and came up with nothing! And we still hadn't given up even after all these years because we knew you weren't dead!" Zeus replied angry and barely keeping himself from blasting us, even though that wouldn't do any damage to us, only himself.

"Oh please don't act like you don't know! You know perfectly well how we were driven out of this camp and how you didn't try to help until it was too late and even then you only helped out of pity. All three of you did."

Poseidon and Hades looked guilty, while me and Nico looked at each other, silently agreeing to intervene before Thalia lost it and showed every one why she was a Commander, and trust me when I say that it's definitely NOT pretty. I glanced back at Alek and gave him a slight nod and turned my attention back to the Olympians and Thalia while Alek moved closer to her and took her hand as an attempt to calm her down.

"Alright both of you stop! That's enough…for now," I demanded with authority, looking between Thalia and Zeus and also giving Poseidon and Hades a dark look.

"He's right. We're delaying the game and I've been waiting to play long enough" Nico said looking directly at the Olympians.

When the gods didn't say anything, we all turned towards Chiron waiting for him to recite the rules as always. He seemed a bit uncomfortable but said, "Er, yea, as you all know the creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic a long with the Olympians?" he asked, turning towards them. They all nodded with different degrees of excitement on their faces.

Well this is gonna be fun

As soon as the campers armed themselves with various weapons, we all headed down to the forest but when we reached the creek, the campers headed north towards Zeus's fist while we headed south to take our positions.

Reyna, and Alise would guard our midnight black flag while Jason, Silena, Zale and Beckendorf patrolled the surroundings for anyone that might have slipped past everyone else. In the meantime, Zoë and Tyler would position themselves and three others on trees near the creek with bows ready to fire. The main attacks against the camp were going to be led by Nico, Thalia and I. The three of us will lead our forces with me in the middle, Thalia on my right, and Nico on my left, the attacks will act as a distraction while Luke, Alek and Bianca slipped past the others and get the orange flag from the camp. The plan was simple enough, we didn't need a super complicated plan to get a flag, those were reserved for bigger, more important battles.

As soon as every one was in position from both teams, Chiron blew the conch horn, signaling the start of the game. Immediately, the three of us split and led our forces across the boundary line into enemy territory. As we charged, we saw the Ares, Hephaestus and Apollo cabins race to meet us along with some of the Romans. I smiled as they approached and as soon as the first camper was within reach, I sidestepped his first blow, stepped closer to him, and quickly disarmed him. The fight continued with us knocking our opponents unconscious or disarming them without sustaining any harm ourselves or breaking a sweat. As soon as we finished with the first wave of attack, we all moved further into the forest towards the rest of the campers that were waiting.

Luke POV

I heard the conch sound and battle sounds so I signaled for Alek and Bianca to follow me. We crept along the trees, using the shadows to hide us, and managed to get pretty close to where the flag was before Bianca alerted us to someone hiding in the trees. I pointed to my wrist to where my special watch/communicator was. They nodded and at the same time we pressed a button and we became invisible to everyone except members of our army. We also turned on our night vision and searched the trees for whoever was hiding in them. We quickly found them but decided against fighting them and kept moving more silently and careful than before.

In no time we reached Zeus's fist where the flag was, I searched the surroundings for any hidden demigods but found none other than the two guarding the flag. I looked closer at their appearance and realized they were Nicholas and Ryan, the ones that hated Percy, Nico, and Thalia. My anger flared at the sight of them and one look at Bianca's and Alek's face told me they felt the same. At the same time Alek and I snuck behind the other two and knocked them out with one blow to the head each. Man that felt good. They crumpled to the ground and I looked to Bianca to take the flag and, once she did, Alek placed a small device that projected an exact copy of the flag, effectively fooling anyone that looked at it. With that we turned and hurried back to the boundary line to end this.

Reyna POV

I stood guarding the flag along with Alise, not much was happening since I was certain Percy and the rest were keeping the others busy enough. We stood guard though, just in case some one did manage to slip past them, and I can think of only one person smart enough to do that. I turned to look at Alise and she gave me a small nod and a smile. I liked her, she was one of the very few people that didn't get distracted by Percy's charm and that's saying something, but I knew that was only because she liked another Commander. I chuckled and turned my attention back to the trees in front of me.

It was then that I heard a small rustle of leaves and the snap of a branch that was too low for a normal person to hear. I calculated it was maybe fifty yards to my right so I turned my head towards Alise and she met my eyes silently telling me that she had heard it too. I narrowed my eyes but otherwise acted like I hadn't heard anything. Although I knew the intruder wouldn't be a match for me, much less both Alise and me, I still stood guard and readied myself to draw my weapon at a moments notice.

I was right in thinking that only one person could slip past our defenses, that person being the one and only Annabeth Chase. I knew it was her for a number of reasons, the first one being that no one else had a hat that turned the wearer invisible.

I sighed and said, "you know Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena and all, I'd think that you would have enough sense to not use your cap to get the flag yourself. Especially when the opposing team knows of it."

I heard some cursing before she materialized some fifteen feet in front of me.

"What makes you think that I came alone?" she asked.

I let out a small laugh, "I don't think, I know you came alone, simply because I would have heard them come and anyone else would have been taken out by the others"

"Fine. Maybe I did come alone, but that doesn't mean I can't take you down and get the flag across"

I raised my eyebrows at that. "What makes you think you can? It surely can't be because you've trained more than me because we both know that's a lie. Sure you may be a daughter of Athena and immortal but I'm a daughter of Bellona, a war goddess at that, and a member of Chaos' Army so that can't be it. Though supposing that you can take both Alise and me out, you can't seriously hope to get the flag to your side without encountering anyone, and that's assuming we haven't reached your flag."

Her eyes hardened at that but said, "Maybe I'm just determined and have a reason to win this thing"

I glared at her and before she could blink I appeared right in front of her, startling her and causing her to take a small step back. "Well listen here Annabeth, I also have a few reasons to take you down. One of them being the fact that you hurt Percy and I've been wanting to get a small payback on you because of that for a very long time now"

She paled a little at my words and whispered, "I never meant to hurt him you know"

"Well it doesn't matter now, but I suppose I have to thank you for that"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be with him now." I answered honestly.

"I'm not going to give up on him. I will get him back, you'll see" she replied quietly.

"Good luck with that, because I know for a fact that he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. We've been together far longer than you ever hope to be and you have no chance of breaking us apart."

Our little exchange happened in mere moments and by the time I finished speaking Alise had already taken a defensive position in front of the flag and was scanning the trees for any threats.

She only glared at me after that and kept quiet, undoubtedly trying to figure out ways in which to get past me and Alise in time. I decided to get this over with, so I used some of my powers to put her to sleep until we got the flag. Alise looked at me with a bit of amusement and confusion in her face but didn't say anything, knowing I would have just avoided whatever she was going to ask anyways. I moved her sleeping form five feet from where we were and stood on guard again, waiting for the game to end.

Percy POV

I watched as my soldiers finished off their opponents by either knocking them out, immobilizing them with some kind of trap, putting them in a daze, or by using their powers against them. I scanned the area, looking for more attackers, but there were none.

I sighed, troubled. Nico, noticing my troubled expression, asked, "What's wrong Perce?"

I looked at him and said, "They're not strong enough. We've been training them for nearly six weeks and they're still nowhere near as strong as they need to be to fight the upcoming war."

He frowned thinking over what I said. "Well we can't expect them to beat us, we've had more than a thousand years of experience over them so it's natural for them to be that way. Don't worry about that now though, we can discuss this later in the cabin after all of this is done and we're all gathered. Besides we should be worrying about Luke, Alek and Bianca, by this time they should've already gotten the flag and made their way back to the boundary line"

"You're right," I sighed, and just as we were about to signal to move forward, the conch sounded signaling the end of the game. All of us turned and headed back, anxious to see who had won, and we weren't disappointed when we saw Bianca with the, now black, flag standing between Alek and Luke near a tree inside our boundary line. All of us cheered and Zoë, Tyler and the other three archers jumped down from their trees to join in on our cheering.

Chiron came towards us with a small smile on his face and fourteen grumpy looking Olympians following close behind.

"Well done, although I'm sure this wasn't difficult by your standards?" Chiron asked no one in particular.

"Yea you could say that" Thalia answered from some feet to the right of me.

"Well I suppose we should go take care of everyone that was injured during the game." He said while giving Bianca the laurel wreath with a small smile, and left to find everyone else with Apollo, Hestia, Artemis, and Hermes.

After they left, I turned to go find Reyna in order to avoid talking to the rest of the Olympians, and was surprised when Luke started to follow me into the woods.

After a few moments of silence I spoke, "didn't want to stay there with the rest of the gods?"

"Nope, it's far too awkward for that right now" he replied. I nodded in understanding and continued in comfortable silence until we met Alise, Reyna, and surprisingly Annabeth, about half way to where our flag had been.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Reyna for an explanation, to which she said, "She came to take the flag, but we had a small argument of sorts before she could take it. We didn't fight and she's not injured, I just put her to sleep for now"

I laughed and shook my head, but pulled her in for a hug and a kiss anyways. Luke rolled his eyes and took Annabeth from Reyna and carried her back to where everyone else was. I took her hand and motioned for Alise to follow us with the flag and once she was a few feet behind us, we walked back to the creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again don't forget to comment any suggestions!!


	14. Meetings

Percy POV 

I’m standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees that block most of the moonlight coming from the sky. The night is cold and the wind doesn’t help much, but it doesn’t affect me. After all, I’d been in much colder planets during various missions that I’d been sent to. Besides, my body would soon adapt to the temperature change and I’ll feel as if this was a warm night in the summer. I stand still and listen to anything that may be out of the ordinary, but everything seems in place. Yet I can’t shake the feeling that something is definitely wrong here. I decide to stay there for a minute more before going exploring, I count the seconds off in my head and when I reach zero, I take a deep breath and take a step forward. Just then the shadows in front of me start to thicken and out of them step out a man, about the same height as me, with midnight black hair and eyes and pale white skin. He’s dressed all in black and his shirt looks like it’s made out of the darkest shadows and I can feel his powerful dark aura radiating off of him. It’s no other than Erebus himself. He smiles a cold smile at me before saying, “Well isn’t it the great Percy Jackson, came back after all they did to you” 

I stare nonchalantly back at him, my face void of any emotion, “It was direct orders, nothing personal”

“Are you sure about that? There’s no desire at all to take revenge on all the people that harmed you and your friends? On the people that harmed your precious little girlfriend Reyna? Not the slightest bit of bitterness against your “father” and that of your cousins? Wouldn’t you want to watch Olympus fall once and for all for all they did to you? I could help you reach your goals. Satisfy your darkest desires and make the people that hurt you bow down to you and beg you for your mercy. Only if you agree to help me of course”

My eyes flare at his words but I answer honestly, “I can’t say it doesn’t sound tempting, but orders are orders I’m afraid. Besides they will face my wrath, but that will be on my own terms, not yours or anyone else’s” 

He smiles amused at my words, “Still loyal as ever I see.”

“Yes, but to different people now. They just happened to feel like my talents are better needed here, besides it’s my fatal flaw” 

“You’re not going to last long if you keep doing that you know. I’ve seen many heroes fall for putting their trust in the wrong people” He tells me, almost like he really cares what happens to me.

I snort, “Well I’ve lasted this long haven’t I?” 

He laughs and it’s a beautiful sound, if it weren’t for the fact that this is the enemy I’m supposed to stop and possibly kill. “True enough, I’ll admit that. But every hero falls eventually”.

“That may be, but I’m still planning on staying alive for as long as I can” I reply simply

“Well you may not last long enough to see the end of this war Perseus” 

“We’ll see about that. I have every intention to return home with my family and with Reyna and not even you will stop me. I WILL see this mission until its very end” I promised him with steel in my voice to show him that I have every intention of staying alive. 

“In that case I guess I should warn you that my forces are attacking your precious camp within two days. Just because you gave me the courtesy of allowing me into your head for this long, after all we are still family are we not?” He said with a smile while I merely raised an eyebrow.

“Until we meet in battle then Perseus, I’ll be waiting for my chance to face you” He said in farewell before sinking into the shadows and disappearing. 

I opened my eyes after my little chat with Erebus. This was no demigod dream, all of Chaos’s soldiers have the ability of communicating with each other with their minds, the higher ranking ones even have the ability to manipulate those with weaker minds, but we mostly use this ability to during battle or when we really need to, like during an emergency. It’s mostly a last resort kinda thing and you can even have conversations in different places, like my conversation with Erebus. The thing about it is that it requires some concentration and almost all of the gods and goddesses can use it. In this case, I allowed him to enter my head because I was curious about what he might say, but it was as I expected it to go. I get up from my bed and take a quick shower before heading towards my laptop to report this to Lord Chaos. As I reach my desk, I realize it’s still dark outside and dawn is still about an hour away. I open my laptop nonetheless, and wait patiently for Chaos to answer my call. He appears two seconds later and I respectfully bow my head to him. 

“Oh you know there’s no need for formalities Percy” He says a little exasperated.

I smile, “Just a habit I guess”.

He rolls his eyes and asks, “I expect you have news?”

“Yes, I allowed Erebus to enter my mind tonight for a bit, and he acted as expected. Tried to get me on his side, but he gave up on that pretty easily. Anyway, he informed me that there’s going to be an attack on camp in two days” I reported.

“Ah, yes I’d guessed he’d try something like that soon. As for the attack, it seems a bit troubling since the monsters are still headed your way and have reached Virginia by now. What do you make of this?” he asks.

“Well this might be a diversion for another, bigger attack, which doesn’t have to be the monsters necessarily. So I’d be on high alert for something else that might cause trouble too” I replied honestly.

“Yes, I agree with you on that. I don’t have any doubt you or Nico or Thalia will be able to stop them easily so we shouldn’t worry too much about that. These attacks may just be for the sake of testing out how well you fight with the camps, but we should still take these attacks seriously and not let our guard down or get too confident” 

I nodded my agreement “Capture the flag went as expected as well last night. Although they’re still a bit undertrained and I wish we had more time to train them, they’ll do well enough in the upcoming battles. The Romans are faring slightly better than the Greeks, it should be pretty even in the battlefield, and they work well together and cover each other’s weaknesses” I tell him.

“Good good, although I’m sure you didn’t expect the Olympians to show up last night?”

I stir uncomfortably, “No, and I’m sure they’ll want another talk today after revealing ourselves, but we’ll handle it when it comes”

He smiles approvingly back at me and we continue to talk about who should go where and what strategies to use in the next couple of days. Before I know it the sun is already out and I can hear the sounds of people waking up and getting ready to go down for breakfast. I quickly excuse myself afterwards and head out to find Nico, Thalia, and the rest to tell them about what happened and discuss our next moves. I find Alek just as he’s coming out of his room, his hair is standing up in different directions and he’s stifling a yawn before he sees me and makes a lazy salute. I roll my eyes at him and shake my head, wondering how Thalia is still with him. 

“Sit down, I have some news you might want to hear”

“What news?” Reyna asks from behind me as she comes out of her room dressed in dark wash jeans and a black button down shirt, her hair braided back like it usually is. I peck her on the lips as she hugs me and takes my hand. Alek just watches with a mixture of disgust and embarrassment, Reyna just shoots a glare at him that he ignores.

“Let’s wait until the others come out of their caves before I say anything” I reply simply. 

Luke comes out next, looking like he usually does, calm but still alert. He doesn’t ask why we’re just sitting there, and instead he just takes a seat silently and waits for Nico and Thalia with us. Thalia then comes out of her room, mouthing the words to some song. She looks at the four of us staring at her, sighs knowing something potentially bad is going on, and goes to sit next to Alek, who she kisses before cuddling next to him. We’re all waiting for Nico to come out, but we all know he’s probably still sleeping. Eventually, Thalia just gets up from her seat and we all watch as she opens the door to his room and yells, “OI! DEATH BREATH! IMPORTANT MEETING GOING ON RIGHT NOW THAT WE CAN’T START WITHOUT YOU! SO WAKE YOUR NOT-SO-PRETTY LITTLE SELF UP AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!”

We all hear a loud thud that we guess must be Nico falling off his bed and a string of rather colorful language coming out of his room. Thalia, seemingly satisfied with her work, walks back to sit next to Alek again. Reyna and I just exchange a quick glance and a smile before Nico walks out still half asleep and in his pajamas, “all right, all right, I’m awake. There’s no need for that unceremonious wakeup call” he grumbles out before sitting down on the same couch as Luke.

“So what did you want to tell us?” Thalia asks impatiently. 

“I let Erebus into my mind last night” I start. 

Thalia, Alek, Luke, and Nico all raise their eyebrows, and Reyna says, “Why would you do that?!” 

I explain what happened and my conversation with Chaos afterward, and they all seem troubled by the end of it but we all agree to the plans Chaos and I drew up. Eventually we all somehow still make it to breakfast in time, the way there was a little uncomfortable with everyone passing gawking at us since they now know who we are and what we can do. Jason, Zoë, Beckendorf, Silena, and Bianca were already there, and they seemed equally uncomfortable with everyone watching them, but nodded in acknowledgement when we joined them at the table. Breakfast started as normal, with everyone offering some of their breakfast to the gods, us to Chaos, but we all knew we were being watched by the others. I could even sense some glares coming undoubtedly from Nicholas, but we ignored all of it. I knew a lot of the immortal campers had a lot of questions for us, since they’re the ones that actually knew us before we left, but the time for that had to come later. As breakfast started winding down, Nico, Thalia, and I stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us immediately. 

Nico cleared his throat before saying, “We have some news for everyone, but we need to speak to the senior counselors and praetors first”

A look of confusion and worry crossed their faces, and for good reason, but we made our way to the Big House anyways with the counselors and the praetors following. They all took a seat around the ping pong table, the counselors on one side and the Roman praetors, Lauren and William, along with Frank and Hazel on the other. Chiron then entered the room and joined us at the front. 

“Will the ever present Olympians please join us? We know you’re watching you might as well be here anyways” Thals called out somewhat bored.

Immediately after the fourteen Olympians joined us I took a deep breath and explained for the third time this morning everything that happened in the last couple of hours, excluding some parts of my conversation with Chaos of course. Most of them looked alarmed at the thought of a direct attack on the camp in just two days but we tried to reassure them as best we could that we had not much to worry about, but some of them still didn’t look convinced. 

I sighed, “Look we can’t worry too much about this right now. What we do need to worry about right now is to make sure camp is well defended by the day after tomorrow. We suspect it might be a diversion, and we’ll look out for anything suspicious, but leave that to us. We’ll worry about that, and we’re more than capable of splitting and facing the real threat if it really is a diversion. It shouldn’t be a problem for us to win this battle anyways”

“Percy’s right. All you need to worry about if putting up defenses and keeping well rested. We’ll deal with the rest. Also we will share the battle plans with Athena and she will help pass it on…?” Thalia questioned the goddess and she nodded in agreement, though she did look a bit taken aback. I glanced around the room and found Nicholas quietly fuming, Ryan and Madison surprisingly paying attention like the rest of them, but Annabeth was staring directly at me and following my every move. I ignored her and got back in the discussion, though I could feel her eyes on me, I could also tell Reyna giving her sharp death glares that would’ve sent anyone running…even me. Thankfully she didn’t give me those glares very often and I’ve been lucky enough to calm her down before she did something more like painfully kill me and other assorted things I’d rather not think about. I shivered just at the thought of it. I was brought back into the conversation by Nico giving me a poke in the ribs. I glared at him but paid attention anyways. 

The meeting was finally over after about two hours stuck in there, we were all making our way out of there when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see who it was and found myself face to face with Poseidon. My eyes hardened immediately, something that he noticed. He frowned and said, “Percy, please I’d like to speak to you”.

I stared at him for a second, “There’s nothing to talk about, and while I would really love to stay and chat, I have other important stuff to do.” With that I turned away and went to catch up with Reyna and the others.

I didn’t wait to see if he followed me.  
And I didn’t look back either.


	15. Memories

Chapter 15: Memories

Percy POV

The day after my dream with Erebus was filled with people running about getting the defenses ready and last minute training. For the most part I helped with the training and some minor fortifications all the while trying to avoid Annabeth. I thought I succeeded avoiding her until she managed to corner me by the canoe lake where I was practicing making shards of ice covered by a thin layer of electricity. 

I sighed as I looked at her waiting for her to speak 

She visibly gulped before saying, “Uh…hi?”

“Hi yourself”

“So…um…I just wanted to…to let you know that…I’m sorry for everything…and…that I still love you”

I stood there unmoving for a minute while my brain processed what she just said. 

“You know this doesn’t change anything right?” I said quietly

A look of pain flashed on her face before she put on a pleading look, “please Percy, give me one more chance and I swear I won’t make you regret it”

“I’m sorry Annabeth but I just can’t do that”

She closed her eyes for a second and I knew she was trying to hold back tears. “It’s because of her isn’t it?”

A look of incredulity must’ve been on my face because she suddenly looked very, very angry. I tried to put on a neutral expression, but I just couldn’t seem to be able to do that.

I sighed finally, “Yes, it is because of her.” She was about to say something but I interrupted before she could. “Look I get that you want me back but that’s just a little too late for that don’t you think? Besides you hurt me too much when you betrayed me. I thought that I could count on you for everything. You were my rock, my anchor to the world, but you broke all that beyond repair when you sided with everyone else and didn’t even give me a chance to explain everything. Not even to defend myself against all the accusations that were thrown at me and my cousins. You knew my fatal flaw is my loyalty, but you still did it and also broke any kind of ties I had towards you. I was devastated for a long time you know. The main reason why we came back three years after we disappeared was to try to convince you to come with us. But of course you wouldn’t remember that because we wiped your memory of that day after you started to throw accusations at us and it escalated to the point that the whole Olympian council appeared and got involved.”

At my words Annabeth had tears in her eyes, both of anger and sadness. 

“Why did you erase my memory?”

“We felt it would be better that way and also because we were ordered to not let anyone but a select few see us out for our own safety. I guess I should thank you though.”

“Why?” she asked confused.

“Because if you hadn’t so blatantly announced our presence neither Jason nor Reyna would’ve found us and joined us, not to mention that you brought Reyna and me together. She helped me heal after what happened and also gave up her home for me. Something you didn’t do.”

Annabeth looked down at the ground in shame. I kinda felt bad but she needed to know the truth about what happened so she could have closure just like I did many years ago.

I turned to walk away but turned back and said, “I know this is hard for you but trust me its better this way, in more ways than one.” 

I was deep in thought on my way back to the cabin when Luke approached me and said, “Hey I just received a message from Olympus. They want you, Nico, Thalia, Reyna and Jason on Olympus to discuss some stuff as soon as possible. The two praetors and the counselors are to be there as well.”

I closed my eyes and rubbed the side of my head. Man all these meetings are starting to give me a headache. 

“Alright, does everyone else know about this?”

“Yes, Reyna sent me to look for you; she was there when we received the message. She would’ve come herself but she had to deal with some stuff.” 

“That’s fine. Thank you” I said while clapping him on the back and resuming our walk.

“I’d be careful if I were you though. I have a feeling this meeting is not only going to be about tomorrow” He warned

“I’m starting to think so too.”

We got to the cabin within minutes and the four of them were already waiting for me. I gave Reyna a small peck on the lips before asking, “Are you guys ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Jason replied with a resigned look on his face.

Nico chuckled but turned serious when Hermes appeared ready to flash us to Olympus.

He looked at his son for a moment before he turned to us and said, “I have already flashed everyone else and are waiting for us.” 

We all nodded in unison and got a hold of each other as Hermes grabbed Jason’s and Thalia’s shoulders and transported us to Olympus. 

The whole of the Olympian council greeted us as we made our appearance. The throne room didn’t look much different than it did since the last time I was here. The only major changes were the two extra thrones for Hades and Hestia. Hades’ throne looked like it was made from the same material as his cabin back at camp. Hestia’s looked warm and inviting, the throne being made from what looked like to be soft dark brown leather that glowed according to the amount of brightness coming from the hearth. Out of all of the Olympians, I was only glad to see her. She was the only one that believed us and didn’t let anything could her opinion. While most of them tried to avoid our gazes, I could feel Athena’s scrutinizing eyes on me as we walked towards the middle of the throne room and Hestia’s warm encouraging smile.

Seeing that everyone was here, Zeus started by saying, “We have summoned you here to discuss the impending battle and some other things as well. First of all, I would like to ask the daughter of Athena on the condition of the camp’s defenses.”  
Annabeth gave Zeus a bow before starting to go into detail about the fortifications that were currently being made to the borders as well as putting extra protection on other possible entrances to the camp. Once she was done and the council was satisfied with her answer, Zeus then turned to us and demanded, “I would like to take the time to speak to the five of you, seeing as we haven’t had time to talk.” 

“What would you like to know?” Thalia asked, somewhat annoyed.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his daughter but was interrupted as Poseidon said, “What we’d like to know is why you left without an explanation.”

I looked at my father with raised eyebrows, “why wouldn’t we have left? There was nothing left for us here. Besides you didn’t care if we left or not, that much was clear.”

The Olympians looked confused while Hades exclaimed, “Didn’t care? What do you mean we didn’t care?! We looked for you in every corner of this earth and found no trace of you! You have no idea how devastated we were year after year of searching and failing to find you!”

“That certainly didn’t look like it when we came back three years later and you all but tried to kill us!” Nico said to his father, fury clearly seen in his eyes. 

“What do you mean you came back?! I do not remember such thing happening!” Zeus furiously said while the room rumbled in response to his distress.

“Well you wouldn’t remember it happening because Percy, Nico and Thalia erased your memory of that encounter. This by the way was the same day that you called Reyna and me traitors and also tried to kill me.” Jason spat at Zeus.

The room was enveloped in a tangible silence and you could literally feel the tension rising in the room.

“How is it possible that you three were able to alter our memories?” Athena asked, breaking the silence.

I sighed, “It was a difficult thing to do that also took quite a bit of energy from us, mostly because we were still learning to control our new abilities and weren’t as used to doing that kind of stuff.”

“So you’ve done this before?” 

“Yes, we often do this when a mission doesn’t go exactly as planned and there are unnecessary witnesses or we feel like it is better if we do it than not.” Thalia further explained.

“Is there a possible way we could recover this memory?”

“There are a couple of ways. We could either undo it ourselves or we could just project it from someone whose memory is still intact.” 

Poseidon looked at us hopefully asking with his eyes if they could see it.

Do you think we should show them? I asked my companions

We could Nico said though a bit doubtful

I think we should. They need to know that they did and what we’re capable of 

Alright, but if this goes wrong I’m blaming both of you Thalia threatened

Whose memory should we use? I asked

You could use mine, that way they’ll also see what we went through Reyna offered

I smiled gratefully at her before saying, “Fine, we’ll show you but don’t expect this to change anything. Since undoing the spell would take a while, we’ll use Reyna’s memory that she has from that day.”

With that the four of us joined hands while Jason stood to the side making sure no one tried anything. As the seconds passed images started to form at the eye level of the gods so they could see what happened clearly, they moved too fast for them to see anything they shouldn’t but slowed down once we reached the memory we wanted. The image paused for a second before replaying the events that undoubtedly changed things. 

Reyna POV 

“It was a mistake coming back” Percy said emotionlessly, guarding himself from the pain and delaying the breakdown that would surely happen eventually.

“I wouldn’t say that. You saved us from them, I don’t know how much longer it would’ve taken for the gods and the others to turn against us. For that I’m eternally grateful” Reyna replied as she regarded him with the gaze that had always captivated Percy but always kept to himself. Her eyes, however, had changed. While they still held that unyielding fierceness to them, they now also had the grief and pain and tiredness that came from witnessing too much blood and violence caused by wars and countless battles. There was no innocence left in her dark eyes or any of her companions. From Percy’s sea green eyes that always seem to hold that cheerfulness and the certainty that everything would be ok in the end, to Nico’s black eyes that had seen too much for someone so young yet still held that determination and stubbornness that all children of Hades seemed to possess. 

Jason shifted uncomfortably, a scowl marring his otherwise handsome features. He still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that his own father had branded him and his co-praetor traitors. Something that had merely happened hours ago, and, if it hadn’t been for Percy, Thalia and Nico, both of them would certainly be dead right now, or in Tartarus at the hands of their own parents. 

Everything had started when the trio that had disappeared without a trace three years before they suddenly reappeared. Things had been difficult since their disappearance, everyone no matter if they were Roman or Greek, thought of them as traitors to Olympus. For what, no one seemed to know. That was the weird thing about everything, and had also put Reyna and Jason on guard when Roman legionnaires couldn’t answer why they hated them, they just did. After a while, even Jason and Reyna stopped trying to get answers, for it was always the same. Although neither of them mentioned their friends’ names and acted like they also hated them, that’s all it was. An act. In private, both of them discussed their worries to each other and remained loyal to them, even if everyone else thought otherwise. For a while, they searched and searched for clues of their disappearance, and also looked for an explanation for what was happening with Lupa’s help. She was the only one other than Jason and Reyna that still believed in them, and was flabbergasted at the happenings that even she didn’t know the cause of. They hadn’t made much progress when news came from camp half-blood that there had been sightings of three people, two males one female that looked like the missing demigods of the big three, but were mysteriously more powerful and seemed to disappear before anyone could get a good look at them. With those news, both praetors left for Camp Half-Blood and left Lupa in charge while they were gone at her suggestion. 

When they arrived at camp, they found Percy, Nico and Thalia in front of the Big House facing against all the campers and surprisingly the gods with Chiron and Hestia in between trying, and failing, to calm everyone down. It was as if something was angering them and making them yell accusations at the obviously shocked demigods. They quickly made their way towards them and the three gave them wary looks that turned to alarm when Jupiter ordered, “Jason attack them!”

The son of Jupiter stood in shock as he looked at his father with an incredulous look on his face. Everyone stood silent, their quarrel momentarily forgotten, and watched expectantly at Jason and waiting him to attack while he just stood there. Reyna worried that her friend would do as his father had said and looked nervously between the shell-shocked Jason and Jupiter. 

A minute passed

Then another

The silence was finally broken by a fuming Jupiter, “Well? What are you waiting for?!” 

Jason then wiped the shocked expression from his face and put on an icy glare, “No”

“WHAT? YOUDARE DEFY YOUR FATHER?!” 

Reyna looked on with pride as Jason simply responded, “You are no father of mine if you ask me to strike against my sister and my cousins that are more of a family to me than you ever were.”

The trio’s eyes widened and everyone looked at Jupiter with caution, waiting to see what would happen. Jupiter raised his master bolt and hurled it at Jason, the ozone in the air rising rapidly. Reyna’s cry of warning was lost when the bolt hit a massive wall of darkness and water, sending electric shocks in all directions. At the same time the bolt hit, another more powerful one hit Jupiter himself. The sheer force of it sent him flying against Big House, smashing in a Jupiter sized hole in the wall. Everyone looked around shocked at the three people standing beside Jason, their eyes glowing brilliant shades of green, black, and blue. How black could glow so brightly was lost to Reyna as she immediately rushed to Jason’s side to make sure he was ok. 

A rumbling coming from the debris brought everyone out of their shock. Apollo hurried over to heal Jupiter while the rest of the Olympians stared at their once heroes, afraid of the amount of power they seemed to possess. 

“How could you hurt our father?!” Madison screamed at Thalia, which only caused her to also be thrown backwards with another of Thalia’s bolts. 

Seeing Madison unconscious must have angered Nicholas because he suddenly charged at Thalia but was intercepted by Percy. 

The sound of the two swords clashing could be heard though out the whole camp and nobody missed the growl that Percy emitted at his half-brother. 

“You will NOT attempt to hurt Thalia brother.”

Nicholas’ eyes flared with anger as he swung his sword at his brother’s head but Percy was too fast for him, and he completely missed his mark. Everyone watched astonished as Percy evaded every single one of his attacks and got more than a couple of hits. The way Percy fought seemed effortless and also looked like he was holding back on his fighting, moving almost too fast for their eyes to see. At some point during the fight, Poseidon decided help his younger son fight his once favorite son that had given everything to save them. Incredulously, Percy managed to fend off both his brother’s and father’s attacks. Something that had probably never been done before. After maybe fifteen minutes of this, Percy ended the fight by creating extremely powerful winds that knocked everyone within 20 feet down on their butts.

“How is this possible?” Poseidon asked as he picked himself off the ground.

Percy was about to respond when Zeus bellowed, “Traitors! Kill all of them! They have betrayed Olympus! I do not care if they are my children, strike them down!”

Jason looked in alarm at his cousins, shocked at Zeus’ words. 

When everyone started to move towards them, Thalia turned towards us and screamed, “Get behind us!”

I grabbed Jason’s arm and dragged him to where they were before anyone could do anything. Once we were safely behind them, the sky began to darken as thunderclouds started to form above us and lightning began to strike the ground. At the same time the storm started to form, the humidity in the air started to increase dramatically and the earth started split apart bringing skeletons to the surface. All of this was not the Olympian’s doing, but rather of the children they once praised and loved. 

Both Reyna and Jason watched with wide eyes as the three demigods managed to fend off all of the campers and thirteen Olympians, Hestia having refused to join in the fighting. As long as they managed to stand their ground, their energies would not last forever, so they held hands and somehow joined their powers to create a massive funnel made of water, electricity and dark energy. With a last effort, they hurled it at their opponents and caused a shockwave that knocked everyone out and would’ve done the same to them if it hadn’t been for the force field surrounding them, Chiron, Hades, and Hestia


End file.
